


Red Tides

by QuinnSwaggers



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Asra The Arcana, F/M, M/M, Mermaid Asra, Mermaids, Pirate AU, Pirate Julian, Pirates, The Arcana AU, asra - Freeform, julian devorak - Freeform, julian the arcana, the arcana game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnSwaggers/pseuds/QuinnSwaggers
Summary: A pirates life is a dangerous one. And happens to be one filled with magical creatures.Co-writer: Fugitivedoctor@ tumblr.com





	Red Tides

There are many things to fear in life, many had, practical, easy answers. Avoid them, and that fate would never come. Others were...a bit difficult to avoid, all in the head, always following. Julian Devorak was a sensible man, he knew the human body, how it ticked, how to make it keep ticking. Be that as he may, he could not understand as to why these, big, brutes of men, feared those delicate sirens. How!? He had heard tales of their “magic” and was skeptical. He was a doctor, he cured people with remedies and spices. There was no way _magic_ could consume a mind. No way! There was no science behind it, and he was more than determined to prove this silly fear of theirs wrong.

 

The ship had made a few days long stop, to give the crew time to gather some supplies, as well as trade and barter for different sorts of goods. He often wondered if they trusted him too well to return to the ship by the end of such excursions, but nevertheless he’d be returning before they set off once more, additional supplies in arms to help him care for the demanding company.

 

Sure enough, the old pirates’ superstition about these sea bound beauties echoed about the trading grounds. Whispers told of a cave hidden in the rocky crags of a nearby beach where many a foolish seafarer had been led astray by the enchanting voices of beautiful sea maids. He resolved himself to go there on foot and prove the stories wrong for himself. After all, he had two days to kill here.

The doctor found himself traipsing along the rocky cliffside. The things he would do to prove a God damn point. The water around him had drastically calmed, inscrutably so. There was a lull in his step, taking a moment to relish the sight before him. The water was clear, it simply looked as if the bottom was mire four feet! Though, science was telling him better. Julian pressed forward, the eerie silence beginning to dawn on him with every step. There were no birds flying in the sky, or fish in the waters- He should at least be able to see them.

 

            The pirate was beginning to give up all hopes on finding a cave on these rocky shores. There seemed to be absolutely nothing here, but more rocks-! There! Aha! Those scallywag’s stories were proving to be true! Now, just to prove them wrong. Prove that these sirens did not simply lure people with a song, how ridiculous! As he entered the cave, a wave of amazement overcame him. This cave was breathtaking! There was a narrow path that followed the walls of the hidden cave, and within the walls were gemstones! All colors, sizes embedded in the rocky surface- There wasn’t a gap larger than five feet that was without a gem! No wonder lies were spread about the place! They just wanted the gemstones all to themselves, they were just here, ready to for the taking! The more his gray hues took in the sight the warier he was becoming. ‘People went missing for a reason, Ilya…Keep your wits.” He thought to himself before proceeding with caution.

            The water was undisturbed, nothing breaking the surface no waves-Nothing. But…how? The doctor returned his gaze to the path behind him, from where he had come. The ocean was no where near calm, it appeared that a storm was even out at sea, wreaking havoc on the seamen that were trying to survive its gusts. Never mind that- First he needed one of those gemstones, proof that someone was hiding something.

            He hesitated only slightly before pulling a dagger out of his boot. Eyeing a red stone, he went at it, jiggling his blade between the red gem and the rocky surface. Just a little bit more-! Yes! Julian held the stone in his fingers, eyes scanning over the small treasure before pocketing it. Step one, done. Step two, find one of those supposed ‘dangerous’ sirens. Even if he failed to do so, he at least wasn’t going to be returning to his ship empty handed. He turned around, looking up at the small amount of light that leaked into the cavern. All and all it was an odd cavern- shaking his head he sheathed his knife, he had something to take care of, now was not the time to get preoccupied.

            “You can do this…If they are so insistent on luring and killing people why…why aren’t they here?” He hissed to himself, placing a hand on the cave wall before proceeding around the bend. There was no singing, whistling-nothing! His gaze locked on the water as he looked for any sign of movement in the still waters…but there was nothing. His hopes about these mysterious creatures was running thin. A scoff left his lips as he slipped into his native tongue from the disappointment.  Shaking his head, he turned around, like he had time for these games, false claims were all that lingered in this treasure trove! Throwing all caution to the wind he started to storm out of the cave. The frustrated man moved around the wet path, grumbling along his way. “What a hoax! A stupid- Waste of time-!” The rock below him gave way, a brief scream left his lips before he was submerged in to the frigid water.  He scrambled to the surface, gasping for air- Well this was just great! Now he was freezing!

            Grumbling to himself, he rested his arms on the ledge, resting his chin on top of them. He needed to gather his thoughts, his senses. He was more than lucky that he didn’t hit his head and render himself unconscious. Resting his forehead on his arms, he caught his breath. “Focus-!” Did…Did something just brush against his leg? Julian’s gray eyes widened, scrambling out of the pool to pull himself out of the freezing water. He pushed himself against the cave, gray orbs scanning the now disturbed water. His heavy breathing and the water dripping off him was the only noise that could be heard within the cavern. What. The hell was that? All rational thought was struggling to keep up- It very well could have been a fish! This was the Ocean Ilya! Fish lived in the ocean! It could have been a lot of things, so many things lived in the ocean!

            Something broke the surface, ripples echoing from…from something! And water dripping to the surface. It was…Just out of his vision, right next to the drop off that was the water. Everything in his body was screaming at him, telling him to stay away! But… how could he? He was so close to seeing what it was! Was it in his head, or was- was something really there?  Despite everything- He inched closer to the water, swallowing thickly as he gathered his courage. The temptation was too hard to ignore- He peered over the edge, looking into the water-And something looked right back. He thought he wound have found a reasonable explanation- And yet he was face to face with a very beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, with Julian having a history as a Pirate. How could I not do this? There is more to come! I'm not to sure when! But I promise I won't leave you hanging here!


End file.
